Sambut Lebaran Bersama Para Nation Hetalia di Indonesia
by Serigala Pemalas
Summary: Sebuah sekuel berbentuk drabbel yang berasal dari fanfic saya yaitu "Berpuasa bersama Para Nation Hetalia di Rumah Indonesia"./ Menceritakan kegiatan Indonesia dan beberapa nation Hetalia menjalani puasa dan hal yang mereka lakukan di Hari Raya./ Special for my reader Yuta & lalalala-chan desu dan juga reader lain yang menginginkan sekuel ini./


**.**

 **.**

 **Sambut Lebaran Bersama Para Nation Hetalia di Indonesia**

 **Summary** : Sebuah sekuel berbentuk drabbel yang berasal dari fanfic saya yaitu " **Berpuasa bersama Para Nation Hetalia di Rumah Indonesia** ". Menceritakan kegiatan Indonesia dan beberapa nation Hetalia menjalani puasa dan hal yang mereka lakukan di Hari Raya. Special for my reader **Yuta** & **lalalala-chan desu** dan juga reader lain yang menginginkan sekuel ini.

 **Disclaimer** : "Hetalia" bukan punya saya~

 **Pairing** : ada enggak ya? liat aja~ *slap

 **Warning!** : sebuah **drabbel fanfic** , dan karena ini sebuah **sekuel** jadi kalo mau ngerti baca dulu fanfic sebelumnya ya, agak abal(mungkin?), OC male! **Indonesia** dan beberapa **daerah** di Indonesia yang ane buat **OC** -nya juga, mohon maaf jika **ketidak sukaan** menyangkut **agama** , awas **typo** ya karena editor saya lagi males ngedit katanya, **bahasa** sesuka **author** , nyelip **sho-ai** , bagi yang **tidak suka** silahkan langsung ' **back** ', AU, OOC—mungkin atau memang—.

 _Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat author dengan menulis fic ini_

 _kalaupun ada itu hanya kesenangan tersendiri saat menulis_ _:D_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lebaran sebentar lagi**

[16 July 2015, adalah hari dimana para muslim akan melaksanakan puasa terakhir tahun ini. Biasa hal ini juga akan diisi dengan berbagai macam hal, misalnya berita Lebaran akan tiba.]

"Ne, ne, Indonesia, 'Lebaran' itu apa?" tanya Italia pada Indonesia yang baru saja menemukan kosakata baru untuk kamusnya. Indonesia yang sedang berada di dapur mengangkat wajahnya tiba-tiba, seakan teringat akan sesuatu gara-gara perkataan Italia tadi.

"Oh iya, 'kan bentar lagi ya!" ujar Indonesia tiba-tiba membuat para nation lain penasaran. Kenapa tidak, dari wajah Indonesia yang terlihat madesu saat mencuci piring kini berubah jadi seperti orang yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan.

Kalau diibaratin itu mungkin seperti America yang bahagia setengah mati karena udah setahun penuh enggak makan hamburger. Bisa membayangkannya? Atau enggak bisa? Ya udah lanjut aja.

"Ada apa memangnya Indonesia-san? Kau kelihatan bahagia sekali." tanya Japan.

"Ya iyalah! 'Kan sebentar lagi bakalan Lebaran!"

"Ve~, memangnya lebaran itu apa?"

Para nation lain yang juga ingin tahu tiba-tiba mendekat ke arah Indonesia yang sudah selesai membasuh cucian piringnya tadi. Bahkan si pemalas Romano 'pun ikut berkumpul karena lumayan penasaran juga.

"Lebaran adalah saat dimana kita yang berpuasa merayakan datangnya Hari Fitri yang sudah di tunggu-tunggu. Biasanya pada hari itu banyak orang-orangku yang mudik ke kampung masing-masing, banyak juga yang datang ke rumah tetangga untuk bermaaf-maafan, beli baju baru, buat ketupat, pokoknya bakalan seru nih!"

 _Siiing_

Semua diam, semua mata para nation yang mendengarkan penjelasan Indonesia tadi tiba-tiba berubah jadi sepasang titik hitam dan badan mereka 'pun berubah jadi bentuk chibi. Artinya, mereka tak mengerti. Tapi tetep angguk-angguk aja.

"Intinya, Lebaran itu hari dimana ada banyak makanan dah!" singkat Indonesia karena kesal mereka semua tidak mengerti.

"Makanan? Hamburger ada enggak?!"

"Enggak."

 _Krek_

Bisakah anda dengar pemirsa, suara hati yang sudah retak milik personifikasi Amerika ini yang bernama lengkap Alfred F. Jones ini? Entah karena dia ini emang seorang 'Jones' atau apa pernyataan singkat Indonesia barusan membuat ia pundung di sudut ruang sana.

* * *

 **Petasan**

 _JDOR_

 _DOR_

 _DOR_

"VEEE! GERMANY! ADA BAKU TEMBAK! SELAMATKAN AKU!"

"Hah? Itu bukan suara tembakan kok!"

"ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN DI LUAR SANA ADA SWITZHERLAND?! HUAAA!"

"AKU BILANG TENANG! ITU BUKAN SUARA PISTOL!"

"Indonesia-san, kenapa hari ini ribut sekali?!"

"Oh, 'kan bentar lagi menjelang lebaran. Jadi banyak anak-anak yang main petasan, itu udah biasa kok disini."

"Anak-anak?! Tapi, kalau terjadi kebakaran bagaimana? 'Kan bahaya!"

"Oh, itu juga udah biasa kok menjelang lebaran gini." ucap Indonesia masih santai sambil kembali memandikan komodo peliharaanya. Japan terdiam di tempat, ah, dia terkena _culture shock_ —lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya—.

* * *

 **Buat kue yuk!**

"Indonesia-san, apa kau ingin membuat kue?" Japan menghampiri Indonesia di dapur yang sudah siap dengan tepung dan bahan adonan lainnya.

"Eh, iya nih. Karena baru inget besok bakalan lebaran jadi buat sekarang."

"Biar aku bantu."

"Makasih."

 _3 jam kemudian..._

"Woah! Jadi ini kue buatan Indonesia ya?!" ujar Italia melihat berbagai macam kue kering buatan Indonesia yang sidah ditaruh dalam masing-masing toples.

"Banyak juga ya..."

"Ini kue apa, Indonesia?" tanya France mengambil sebuah kue kecil berbentuk bulat dengan teburan sedikit keju di atasnya.

"Itu namanya 'Nastar'." jawab Indonesia singkat.

"Ini apa namanya?" kini England yang bertanya.

"Tusuk gigi."

"Eh, tusuk gigi 'kan enggak bisa dimakan, Indonesia!"

"Bisa, England."

"Tapi 'kan tusuk gigi itu untuk ngebersihin gigi!" England ngotot.

"Ya elah! Yang ini lain kali! Ini kue kering!" Indonesia juga ngotot.

"Tapi masak namanya 'Tusuk gigi'? Enggak _awesome_ banget!" England tiba-tiba membawa _trademark_ milik kakaknya Germany. Seorang albino di belahan bumi sana 'pun tiba-tiba bersin.

"Bodo'! Terserah gua dong!"

"Kagak elit amat sih—"

"BERISIK! NANTI GUA TUSUK JUGA ALIS LO!" England langsung sembunyi di belakang America. Indonesia tersenyum puas lalu menyimpan kembali tusuk konde milik adiknya.

* * *

 **Bedug masjid**

Malamnya, Germany yang sedang bosan berencana berjalan-jalan sejenak keliling komplek tempat tinggal Indonesia, yang juga berdekatan dengan kampung terdekat. Beberapa kali ia melihat ada anak-anak dan beberapa remaja berkeliling sambil meneriakkan sesuatu dengan membawa obor. Melewati sebuah masjid, tiba-tiba ia diteriaki seorang bapak-bapak bersarung dan wajah teplon yang mungkin diantara kita kenal dengan sebutan pak ustad Riva'i dari Pesantren Al-Sekoting. (#WOI SALAH FANDOM!)

"Eh, kamu, mas. Sini kamu!"

"Eh, saya pak?"

"Bukan, setan yang di belakangmu!"

"EEKH?!"

"Ya iyalah, kamu!"

"Kenapa, pak?" Germany mendekati bapak-bapak tersebut.

"Ulurkan tanganmu." Tanpa dikatakan dua kali Germany langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya. "Nih." dan sudah terdapat dua buah batang kayu yang berbentuk seperti stik besar.

"Eeh, ini apa, pak?!" tanya Germany yang kebingungan. Masih dengan wajah teplonnya, bapak itu menunjuk sebuah bedug besar yang ada di masjid tersebut.

"Sekarang kamu bantuin mukul bedug buat takbiran malem ini, ya." ucap ustad tersebut enteng.

"Hah, eh, tapi pak—"

"Udah buruan sana, udah mau mulai juga kok."

"EEEEKH?!"

Pukul sebelas malam lewat tigapuluh menit, dan Germany masih belum kembali membuat Italia cemas sendiri di tempat. Indonesia yang sudah beberapa kali kena sembur air mata Italiapun akhirnya memutuskan mencari si kepala kentang tersebut. Namun masih belum kembali juga. Sampai akhirnya pintu depan rumah terbuka dan memperlihatkan Indonesia yang mencoba membopong Germany.

"GERMANY! AKHIRNYA KAU PULANG! HUWEEEEEEEE!" sontak Italia langsung menerjang Germany yang badannya kelihatan sempoyongan. Bukan menjawab atau berteriak, Germany hanya bergumam tak jelas dengan wajahnya yang sudah pucat.

"Germany, kamu kenapa?" tanya Italia penuh perhatian memperhatikan wajah Germany.

"Sejak ia keluar rumah tadi, ternyata dia kena jebak ama pak ustad buat tugas mukulin bedug di masjid untuk takbiran."

"Eh! Dua rius lho? Beneran nih, dari tadi itu suara bedugnya enggak berenti-berenti, lho!" England tiba-tiba ngebacot.

"Eh, sejak ia keluar tadi?! Berarti sudah empat jam non-stop! Vee, Germany bertahanlah!"

"Gua siapin makam ya..."

"OI! DIA BELUM MATI KALI!"

* * *

 **Hari Raya**

Hari kemenangan yang di tunggu 'pun akhirnya datang juga, Germany yang kemarin malam sempoyongan langsung segar kembali setelah siberikan jamu racikan Indonesia sendiri. Indonesia yang sudah bangun dan membersihkan rumah di bantu Japan menyambut tamu-tamu yang datang. Siapa saja yang datang? Tentu saja adik-adik dari Indonesia yang datang dari sabang sampai marauke. Oke, sebenarnya ada juga yang enggak datang karena masih sibuk dengan daerahnya sendiri, sih.

"Abang~!"

"Oh, Lampung, kamu dateng juga. Sini masuk, Jawa ama yang lainnya udah ada di dalem!" Indonesia menyambut—lagi—kedatangan salah satu adiknya. Lampung langsung masuk ke dalam rumah kakaknya dan ikut berkumpul dengan yang lain di ruang keluarga dengan Romano yang kesal menggonta-ganti saluran televisi yang beritanya sama semua. Maklumin lah, 'kan lagi lebaran Romano, nasehat Spain.

"Bang, kenapa mereka(khususnya 'dia') ikut lebaran di sini, sih?!" ujar Bandung menghampiri sang kakak di dapur dengan raut wajah kesal melihat seorang laki-laki tegap dengan rambut melawan gravitasi tersebut ada di ruang keluarga kakaknya, terlebih sok akrab sekali dengan saudaranya yang lain.

Liat tuh Aceh, Netherland enggak berenti nanyain kapan dia bakal keluar dari wilayah Indonesia. Biar nanti dia bisa langsung ngajak perang gitu. (#waduh)

"Biarinlah, sekalian aja. Lagian mereka juga udah ikut puasa selama sebulan ini, mereka juga senang kok." ucap Indonesia santai masih memotong ketupat lalu menyiraminya dengan kuah ayam.

"Bang, itu buat siapa ketupatnya?" tanya Bnadung agak curiga.

"Eh, buat abang Nether. Katanya dia tadi mau nyoba."

"Abang..."

"Kenapa, 'Dung?"

"Abang enggak niat mau nikah lagi 'kan?"

"Hah? Kamu ngomong apa sih?"

"'Kan dulu abang pernah nikah kontrak ama Japan pas penjajahan dulu."

"Ap-KAMU NGOMONG APAAN SIH, BANDUNG?!"

"YA MASA ABANG BAIK BANGET SIH AMA MANTAN KOMPENI ITU! INGET MASA LALU BANG!"

"ITUKAN MASA LALU, BANDUNG! MASA LALU BIARLAH BERLALU! KAMU KENAPA SIH?!"

"BANDUNG 'KAN KHAWATIR AMA ABANG!"

"Bandung... hiks." Indonesia yang inginnya tadi naik darah karena masa lalunya diungkit tiba-tiba hatinya luluh saat tau sang adik ternyata mengkhawatirkannya.

Dan tanpa aba-aba Bandung langsung membuka kedua tangannya dan Indonesia melesat memeluk adiknya dengan cucuran air mata. Lebay.

"Di dapur kenapa sih?" tanya America yang tanpa sengaja melihat pertengkaran itu lalu tiba-tiba saja langsung tergantikan dengan adegan picisan mengharukan tersebut.

"Enggak tau, abang Indon ama Bandung lagi latihan drama sinetron kali..." jawab Aceh santai masih menggigiti kue kering bernama tusuk gigi buatan kakaknya.

* * *

 **END~!**

* * *

 **a/n** : "udah gitu doang?!", iya gitu doang! gomen nasai kalau kurang puassssss! *sungkem*

maaf ya, padahal permintaan untuk sekuel ini udah lama banget, bahkan sebelum lebaran udah ada yang minta,, tapi ane baru liat review dari **Yuta** dan **lala-chan** itu tanggal 23 dan ane saat itu lagi liburan dan nyari inspirasi buat komik ane(ea, promosi nih.)—jadi maap banget kalo lama buat sekuelnya...

tapi ane berharap kalian berdua dan beberapa reader lain yang menginginkan sekuel ini puas setelah membacanya,, (walau sepertinya ane berpikir ini agak aneh... gomen nasai!)

 _ **sampai jumpa di cerita fanfiction ane yang lain~!**_

* * *

 **(#omake#)**

* * *

 **Meriam Bambu**

"'Cir, kamu ngapain?" tanya Surabaya mendekati Cirebon yang sedari tadi ternyata sibuk dengan sesautu.

"Buat meriam bambu! Biar makin heboh!"

"Wih! Ikutan dong!"

"Ayok! Inih bentar lagi jadi!"

 _20 menit kemudian..._

 _BOOM_

 _CRAANG_

"CIREBOOON! SURABAYAAA! KALIAN NGAPAIN MAEN MERIAM BAMBU DI HALAMAN GUE!"

"HUWAAA! MAAP BANG! SALAH POT BUNGANYA BERDIRI DI SITU!" Cirebon dan Surabaya langsung lari terbirit. Dengan usaha tingkat dewa menghindari lemparan keris keramat sang kakak.


End file.
